


S.O.S.

by femalefighter56



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Family, Friendship, MC/Saeyoung, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, Past Abuse, RFA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femalefighter56/pseuds/femalefighter56
Summary: Saeyoung and MC have been together for a few years and things couldn't be better...Saeyoung would just like to send out a quick SOS *spoilers if you haven't unlocked the true ending yet*





	1. Chapter 1

S.O.S  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
MC stood in the middle of the bedroom she shared with Saeyoung. Saeyoung was in the home office working on something for the RFA, or playing LOL with Yoosung, she couldn’t remember at the moment. Fixing the wedding ring on her finger as she felt it twist while brushing her hair. She still couldn’t believe she had gotten married a little over a year ago. It had been a beautiful wedding, though it took over two years to plan. Saeyoung wanted his brother, Saeran, to be his best man but knew he had to be comfortable around them to do so. Plus, Saeyoung hoped he could date her better. Honestly though, the long engagement was nice.   
Hearing a knock on the bedroom door MC turned to see Saeran quietly standing in the doorway. Three years later and he was still shy. They spoke more now than they used to but Saeran was still quiet, she figured he would never really become outspoken.   
“Saeran, you can come in. Did you need something?” Taking a step into the bedroom he stopped. She knew he would never walk in further. He didn’t want to intrude on his brother and sister-in-law’s private space.  
“Saeyoung is screaming at the computer again. And you skipped breakfast.”  
Smiling, MC moved over to Saeran and grabbed his arm to lead them out into the hallway.   
“Sorry about this morning. I was enjoying being buried in covers.”  
“You are a crappy liar.” Saeran said as he stopped and let go of MC’s arm. You could hear Saeyoung yelling at Yoosung for cheating over the computer. “Tell Saeyoung what is going on.”  
“I will, I will. Don’t worry.” MC started laughing as she saw Saeran’s worry before she smiled and pulled him close for a hug. He really was a sweet boy and though she knew he worried something would trigger him and he would become dangerous she was never worried being around him. Letting him go she felt a little chilly, Saeyoung probably lowered the heat a bit since he was all fired up playing his game. Seeing his old jacket hanging over a chair she slipped it on, the sleeves were long on her, she loved this jacket and figured she was the reason he still had it. Going back to Saeran, who was heading into the living room, they both stopped as they noticed the house became quiet minus the footsteps coming from the computer room.  
“Hey babe, Saeran, whatcha up to?” Saeyoung asked as he draped an arm around MC’s shoulders.  
“Done playing with Yoosung? He beat you again?” MC asked as she kissed his cheek.  
“He is a cheater. No way he should be able to beat me.” Saeyoung said confidently.  
“No, you just aren’t that good of a player without your game modifications.” Saeran said as turned his back on them to continue into the other room.  
“You take that back! I am the best gamer alive!” Letting go of MC, Saeyoung followed Saeran demanding he take that back. MC couldn’t help but laugh at those two, they were both so precious. And it was beautiful to watch them grow closer and closer each passing day. She was certain one day they would be how they were when they were little, but of course with no fear for their future. Hearing Saeyoung stop as Saeran just sighed MC moved closer to them, being the moderator was something she was used to at this point.   
“I’m bored. Let’s all go out.” Saeyoung announced to them.  
“No thanks.” Saeran said as he flopped down on the couch and turned the TV on. “My show is starting soon.” Seeing Saeyoung about to interject MC stepped in and took Saeyoung’s hands.  
“Let’s leave Saeran to his show shall we? I love you but you like to talk through it and that’s not fair to him.” Seeing Saeyoung ready to give his reasoning why they should all do something together he saw her face quietly asking him to leave his brother alone and stopped.  
“Fine. But you owe me Saeran. You have to make dinner.” Sticking his tongue out at him he saw Saeran sigh loudly and raise the TV volume.  
“Don’t I always make dinner for us?” Well, he wasn’t lying. Saeyoung decided he really wasn’t a fan of cooking so when it was his turn they seemed to always order in. Saeran wasn’t a bad cook at all either so it was nice when he did, MC sure didn’t mind it either because when he didn’t cook she did; and she always worried about making something one of them wouldn’t enjoy. Giving up, Saeyoung went to grab his things so they could go out and do something just the two of them. MC sat on the arm of the chair for a moment to wait for him to get back since she had everything with her already. Plus side to her phone case holding her bank cards as well, and she knew she wasn’t going to be driving.  
“Tell him.” Saeran mumbled as his eyes never left the TV screen. Looking over at him MC knew he was right.   
“Is that why you don’t want to join us?”  
“Sshhh, show is starting.” Ignoring her question MC knew she was right. Saeran was quiet but you could read him like an open book. Hearing Saeyoung came back she stood up so they could leave before he started messing with Saeran again. Taking his hand he led the way to the garage so they could get going.   
“Did you just put my jacket on?”  
“I had it on before too. It’s warm.”  
“It looks really cute on you. Even though it’s so old.” He said that every time she wore it. While it wasn’t the only reason she kept putting it on it did give her an excuse to keep doing it. She loved hearing him call her cute, there was always a beautiful smile on his face when he did. Knowing all the pain and suffering he had gone through as well in the past it was nice to see him truly smile and be happy. “So where to my love?”  
“Anywhere is fine, you’re the one that wanted to go out.” Kissing his cheek MC sat back to enjoy the ride. It took a while but she was finally used to his driving, and he had toned down a bit since they got married. He didn’t speed as much as he used to which was a nice touch.   
MC felt bad for what she did. She knew she should have waited until a better time. Sitting next to Saeyoung on the grass of a local park she saw he was staring off into space. He hadn’t said two words to her for a solid five minutes, he wasn’t even moving from the melting ice cream that was dripping over his hand.   
“Saeyoung? Please say something.” Touching his shoulder she watched him flinch and blink before he looked her way.  
“Is this some joke?”  
“No, it’s not. I knew telling you now wasn’t a good idea. I shouldn’t have listened to Saeran.”  
“Saeran knows? You told him before you told me?” Saeyoung looked over at MC with hurt in his eyes.   
“Well, it wasn’t exactly that I told him.” The whole thing was complicated but she didn’t want this whole thing to turn ugly. It wasn’t something that should be. “Saeyoung, listen. Remember when you spent that week in the city with Yoosung? Saeran noticed I wasn’t feeling well that week is all.”  
“He took care of you?”  
“Yes, he was really sweet honestly.” MC thought she saw a little smirk from Saeyoung before she felt an arm wrap around her arms to bring her close.   
“I love you, you know that right.” He whispered before his smile widened and he started laughing. Seeing him cheer up MC felt better over everything. She really hated seeing him so serious. Laying back on the grass he pulled her down with him. His laughter was infectious and she didn’t even truly know why he was laughing. Pulling her on top of him he moved the bangs from her face. “I truly love you more than anything in this world babe. A baby, how cool!”  
0o0o0o0o0  
For my followers I am sorry I am writing a new story when I have so many I should be working on instead. I promise I won’t forget them. This was just started in one of my classes that I zoned out in.   
~Femalefighter~


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
Saeyoung sat on the living room couch with MC on his lap enjoying the snuggles he was receiving once they got back from their afternoon outing. Saeran came in from the kitchen holding a glass of chocolate milk before seeing them there and turning around.  
“Hey! Saeran! You don’t have to go, we were just sitting here.” Saeyoung called out to his brother hoping they could all be together since he didn’t want to join them out earlier.  
“You two seem busy.” He said before taking a look at his glass. He really just wanted to enjoy his nice glass of chocolate milk in peace. “And you changed my channel.” Looking up he noticed the program he was watching wasn’t on the screen anymore. Saeyoung could never leave him alone it wasn’t fair. Turning around he heard his brother call out to him.  
“Wait! Saeran don’t leave! Come sit with us. And I wanted to talk to you.” Saeyoung had pleading eyes towards his twin as MC kissed his cheek. He looked so cute whenever he tried to get his brother to do something with him.   
“There is no room. And you turned off my show.”  
“No I didn’t. It’s the same channel, they just cut it short to show this breaking news story. Please Saeran? There is plenty of room. Look, see!” Patting the seat next to him MC moved her legs a little to show Saeran there was enough room for him to be comfortable. Sighing, Saeran walked over and sat down. Never letting go of his cup. “So! First, I would like to thank you, for taking care of MC when I was away. I really do appreciate it.”  
“It was nothing. I didn’t do anything really.” Thinking about it he really didn’t do anything. He just noticed she was always sick and hardly eating. He was getting worried and when he spoke to her about seeing a doctor she told him she thought she was pregnant. He really didn’t think he deserved thanks for buying a test for her and doing what he could to help her feel better. He felt he owed it to her after all the pain he caused her and the RFA. She accepted him and made him feel safe, this was only the right thing to do.  
“Still so modest. Well I appreciate it, and MC appreciates it. Excited to be an Uncle?” Saeyoung asked practically bouncing in his chair, only stopping when MC asked him to for it was making her nauseous again.   
“I guess. I mean.” Stopping, he looked back at his cup. He didn’t know how to be an uncle, or even a good one at that. Plus, if he recalled babies were really small, and made a lot of noise. Feeling an arm go around his shoulders his body shifted. “Careful.” He really hated when he made a mess even when Saeyoung was the cause of it.   
“I’m sure they will love you. And I can’t wait to confuse them.” Saeyoung started laughing making Saeran even more confused than he thought he was. Why would someone want to confuse their child? And, how would they confuse them? “All joking aside though. I just want you to know Saeran. I’m really glad you get to be here for this part of my life. Really. I never figured any of this would be possible but having you back as an active part is the best thing I could have hoped for. And you, MC, having you stay beside me through everything that went on. You are truly one of a kind and I’m so blessed to be with you.” Turning her cheek to kiss her lips he didn’t think there were enough words to properly express how happy he was. Every night he went to bed scared he would wake up from this dream.   
“You two are gross.” Saeran knew he could deal with a lot, especially from Saeyoung but seeing them get all romantic made him want to puke. Still, he didn’t want to leave for some reason, maybe he liked the company they brought. Saeyoung pulled away to laugh and get ready to tease Saeran until he felt MC leave his lap and leave the room.  
“Babe?” Following MC with his eyes he got up to make sure she was okay. He wasn’t sure what happened. He didn’t think he did anything to upset her. “Babe?” Coming to the hallway he didn’t see her. Where could she have gone? Taking a step he looked over at Saeran who was beside him. Hearing him sigh and move ahead of him Saeyoung followed. It didn’t take more than a couple of seconds to realize she had gone into the bathroom and was clearly getting sick. Unsure what to do Saeran shook his head at his brother, for a genius he was a dumbass, and opened the door.   
“Oh, Saeran,..thank you.” MC stood up from the toilet to rinse her mouth out. She felt bad he had to see her like this. Seeing Saeyoung in the doorway she smiled at him as she composed herself a little more. “I’m fine Saeyoung. If this makes you queasy don’t worry about it.” She wasn’t lying to him; she didn’t expect either of them to be there to hold her hair back or anything. When Saeran did it the other week it took her by surprise, she appreciated it but she didn’t expect it. Shaking his head he pulled her close.   
“No, no I want to be beside you always. I was just taken off guard is all.” Saeyoung wanted to do all he could for her in everything. She deserved that much from him after everything he did to her and all she did for him. He truly loved her though, loved her more than he thought he could love anyone but his brother. He could tell she loved him too which he didn’t know how. Sure they had flirted before the whole apartment issue but he had been a complete ass to her during it. She had no reason to try and see past it, no matter how far he pushed her away she never gave up. Maybe that was the true power of love. Feeling her rest against him he kept her close so they could all leave the bathroom. It wasn’t really big enough to hold all of them as it was. Leading the way Saeyoung had them sit only to notice Saeran vanished again. Three years later and that boy still wouldn’t stay around them. He knew it would take time to get back the brother he had growing up but he hoped they were making progress. He could only hope that day would come for them. Rika and their mother did irreversible damage to Saeran, Saeyoung understood that and he would always try to help him. He just wanted to see him smile more.   
“You don’t have to keep smothering me Saeyoung, I’m fine.” MC said as she started to laugh and pull away.  
“Sorry. Habit. You’re so cute it’s hard not to keep you close. Saeran. Did he do that for you the entire week I was gone?”  
“Pretty much, yes. He didn’t like being far from me because I was so miserable.”  
“Why didn’t you call me? I would have come home to be with you.”  
“Honestly? I didn’t want to bother you. And I was hoping to surprise you. And I wasn’t sure if you’d be happy.” Dropping her head to rest over his heart Saeyoung lifted her chin to look into her eyes.  
“Happy? Why wouldn’t I be happy? Babe, did you honestly think I would be angry?” Pulling away from her he wanted to know if this was true. Had he said something, done something to make her think he didn’t want a child?  
“Well…it’s just…we never really talked about it. And I know you are still focused on Saeran getting back on his feet. I didn’t think you would be angry but I wasn’t sure you would be completely thrilled.” Reaching up to kiss him MC smiled hoping she didn’t completely upset him by his words. Hearing footsteps both looked to see Saeran coming into the room and handing MC a glass of water.   
“It’s good to stay hydrated.”  
“Thanks Saeran, I appreciate it.” Taking it from him she took a drink realizing she needed it more than she thought.   
“I’m going to make dinner. Something simple okay MC?”  
“That would be great. I can help if you want.”  
Shrugging he nodded at her approval for dinner and turned around to go back into the kitchen  
“Hey! Saeran.” Saeyoung called after him before he left. Seeing him turn around to look at them he waited to see what he wanted. “Stop flirting with my wife.” Giving a loud exasperated exhale Saeran left the room not saying a word. MC just looked at Saeyoung hoping he was joking right now.   
0o0o0o0o0  
I know this is slow but as it the first story for a new fandom for me I am still adjusting to writing these characters so please bear with me.   
~Femalefighter~


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
MC slid off Saeyoung’s lap onto the open seat on the couch. “Please tell me you weren’t serious with Saeran.” She waited to see him smile and start to laugh. When that didn’t happen she started to worry. “Saeyoung. Do you really thing he would flirt with me?”  
Moving to drop his head onto her lap he looked up at her and smiled. “Nah. Saeran has always been caring. I mean you’re so amazing I could see him falling for you but I don’t think he would flirt with you when he knows we are together.”  
“I love you but please don’t tease your brother so much.”  
“I’ll try but it will be hard.”  
“Thank you.” Bending down to kiss him they smiled as their lips met. When they separated MC had Saeyoung sit up so she could help Saeran with dinner.  
Saeyoung stayed out of the way by setting the table while the other two cooked. He noticed MC kept stopping and starting, had this been happening every night and he just failed to realize it? Going to ask if she was alright or if he should take over for her he stopped seeing the old robot cat he made for MC years ago. He couldn’t believe she kept it all these years honestly. It was something he had just thrown together. She loved it though and he worked on it a few times since he gave it to her to keep it functioning.   
“Mail, meow.” Going up to Saeyoung she stopped and opened her mouth to have him take it. Picking her up, Saeyoung placed her on his lap to see if she needed a tune up.   
“Oh Saeyoung, since you are holding her I think something is wrong with her vision. I noticed she kept hitting the wall the other day.” MC said as she stopped again. Keeping an eye on her and the robot cat Saeyoung wished he could do something to help MC.   
“A bulb may have gone out again. I’ll look into it later. Babe go relax, I can finish dinner with Saeran.”  
“I’m okay. It comes and goes. And I hope it is something easy. I love having her around.” Moving over to pet her she stopped and paused before running out of the room.   
“Babe!” Getting up he put the robot cat on the table and ran out after her. Saeran turned to see Saeyoung running out and shook his head.   
“Hi Robot Cat.” Hearing her meow at him he smiled before finishing up for right now. He really wished MC had named her because Robot Cat was such a boring and stupid name but he wasn’t going to say anything to her about that. Maybe if Saeyoung was busy he would fix her eye. He knew it wasn’t difficult to do. He may not have done as much with robotics as his brother did but he could figure it out.   
“What can I do for you Saeran?”  
“I’m good Robot Cat. Thank you though.” Watching her sit and stare at him he smiled. He knew she was programmed to sense emotions and while it had started with just Saeyoung and MC he had been included in that programming as well. He lost track of all the times he spilled what he was feeling to it. Maybe he was depressed again, he had been thinking a lot about his future and what to do from here. Maybe he could ask Saeyoung for help later with some ideas on what he could do. Seeing MC and Saeyoung together didn’t make him want a relationship but he wanted to do something more than this. For the first time in his life he had a future that was all his own. He could do anything his heart desired, no one to control him, drug him, tie him up, he was free. He really didn’t have schooling though, outside of hacking books he didn’t know how to do other things. He learned to cook via web videos and Saeyoung taught him toy making so they could do it together. He wanted to be able to be independent though. Hearing his pot starting to boil he got up to check on it and lower the heat before he ruined dinner.   
Saeyoung sat on the edge of their bed after dinner keeping an arm around MC. He was glad she was looking better though he could tell dinner was rough on her.  
“Have you seen a doctor yet?”  
“Not yet. I’m going to make an appointment tomorrow so I can get that going. I guess now that you know we have a lot to plan. And, I’ve been thinking about if we have to move. Because, if we do we have to start looking soon. I’d rather not be heavily pregnant and trying to move to a new place.”  
“Well…we have a guest room and my computer room can be turned into a nursery if need be. If we can’t move right away I’ll talk to Saeran about moving around rooms so everyone has a place to sleep. Obviously I’m not going to kick my brother out.”  
Saeran was heading down the hall holding Robot Cat as he headed to his room for the night when he stopped. Hearing his name he noticed it was his brother and MC talking about him. “…kick my brother out.” Was Saeyoung going to kick him out to make room for their child? Maybe it was for the best thought, what if something happened and he became dangerous. He didn’t want to hurt an innocent child. Going into his room he shut the door and pulled out his tools to take apart Robot Cat so he could take a look at her vision. The entire time he sat on the floor with the pieces between his legs he thought about where he could go. Deep down he knew he couldn’t stay here forever. He could take the money he was saving from working with Saeyoung and put it towards his own place. And, he was sure it was easy to find a place with the help of the internet and if not then maybe he could ask Jaehee for help. She was always asking if he needed help with anything and just overall being a friendly person. He just didn’t want to be in the way, he didn’t want either of them to worry about him when they had their own things to deal with.   
MC woke up in the middle of the night from Saeyoung’s snoring. Some nights he was good, others, well, he was lucky she loved him. Getting up to get a glass of water and sleep on the couch for a bit she stopped hearing something down the hall from their room. Moving towards Saeran’s room she noticed he was having a nightmare as he mumbling in his sleep. Opening his door she stepped inside and moved to his bed to wake him up. He hadn’t had a bad nightmare like this in years it seemed like. Sitting on the edge of his bed she gently touched his shoulder to try to wake him. Having him stop tossing and turning she wasn’t ready for him bolting up and pushing her back. Stumbling back she rolled into his dresser and yelped as something hit her head breaking around her. Saeran quickly reached for the lamp by his bed to see MC on the floor with glass broken around her, his dresser was leaning over ready to crush her.   
“What the hell…Oh god! MC!” Both looked towards the door to see Saeyoung there before he ran over to help her before she got hurt any more. “What happened? Are you alright? What the hell broke?” Asking her he saw she was looking at where Saeran’s bed was.   
“Saeran…are you alright?” She was worried about him. She knew she was fine and he didn’t mean to hurt her he was just scared from his nightmare. “Saeran…I’m okay. I promise.” Trying to stand with Saeyoung’s help. They both stopped as Saeran started mumbling to himself.  
“I knew it…I’m nothing but a monster. I knew it…I knew it…I knew it.”   
MC went to move away from Saeyoung to help Saeran when he jumped off the bed and ran out of the room. “Saeran!” Pushing Saeyoung away she wanted him to go to him. Saeran needed someone more than she did. Moving away from the mess she was careful not to cut her feet and went to grab shoes before getting the broom. She really hoped Saeyoung could help Saeran right now. He was no monster she knew this with all her heart. And she knew that what happened wasn’t his fault.   
Coming out of their shared bedroom MC saw Saeyoung coming up the hallway in a hurry.  
“Babe. I can’t find him.” Getting to MC he put his hands on her shoulders and tried to catch his breath. “I’ve looked all over here and the area and I can’t find him. I don’t get what happened. Are you alright? Why did he hurt you? You have glass shards in your hair.” Gently he tried to pick out the few pieces he saw.   
“He didn’t hurt me. I got up because of your snoring and when I left the room I heard him having a nightmare. Wanting to wake him and see if he was alright he panicked and pushed me back. It was dark, I wasn’t thinking and I hit the dresser. I should have been more careful. Saeran did nothing wrong.” Worried Saeyoung would think the wrong thing, or that he would think that maybe Saeran wasn’t doing as well as they hoped she tried to get him to understand. “I know Saeran is upset with himself and I wish I could talk to him.” Watching him bite his lip she leaned over to kiss him. “Please, don’t take this out on him. I am fine.”  
“I…I’m not. I know he has gone through a lot and nights like this will happen and they have happened before. I just…you are important to me and you have to be careful, especially right now.” Kissing those lips he loved he pulled her close happy she was alright. He was worried about his brother and where he could be but deep down he knew that he would come home once he calmed down. “Go back to bed love, I’ll clean up the glass in the other room. And then I’ll take the couch so you can have the bed. I don’t want to disturb you any further.”   
Shaking her head she took his hand, they could do it together. Going into Saeran’s room they started putting the things back on top of the dresser and cleaning up the glass. It looked like it was a picture frame that broke. Saeyoung found the picture and just stared at for a minute. Seeing his gaze lost at the photo MC looked over his shoulder to see it was the one from their engagement party. She never realized Saeran kept that photo, she always got the impression from him that he didn’t like it.   
“He has come such a long way since we took this photo. I hope he realizes that too.” Saeyoung really wished his brother could find peace and happiness. That was all he wanted for him. He would give him everything, do anything for him, if it meant he could live in peace. He swore off hacking but he would pick it back up in a second if he could use it to help him.   
“He does know. I just think he is upset with himself for having a slipup, but really, it wasn’t anything he could control. We all know that thanks to the drugs and the abuse he will deal with episodes like this but I know he is aware that he is only moving forward. And I know with you standing beside him he will be able to overcome it all.” Kissing his cheek she got him to smile as he pulled her close for a hug. He loved her so much, she was such a rock for him. Seeing something moving in the corner of his eye he pulled away and noticed it was Robot Cat walking over to them. It must have sensed the emotional shift in the room.  
“She is fixed.” MC noticed right away that her eye was lit up again and the fluid motions in her walking was better. Reaching her hands out she had her walk into them and noticed that there was a tag wrapped around her neck. “Saeran fixed her.” Showing Saeyoung the tag that read I’m all better in small but sloppy lettering.   
“I have to find him.” Saeyoung said as he kissed her and got up to leave the room. “Don’t wait up love.”  
0o0o0o0  
Over 2000 words for this chapter and it wrote a lot easier than the first ones so I am feeling better about the storytelling. I hope you guys are enjoying it as well. Thanks for the favs and follows.   
~Femalefighter~


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Disclaimer-I own nothing!   
MC laid on the bed she shared with Saeyoung waiting for him to come home. He had already been gone for hours and Saeran hadn’t come back yet either. Hopefully Saeyoung found him though and they were talking. Opening her phone she checked the messenger, doubting anyone was online at this hour but it would keep her busy while she waited.   
“MC! What are you doing up at this hour?”  
“Hello Yoosung. I could ask you the same thing. Playing games?”  
“Nah, taking a little study break. Everything alright though? Haven’t seen you online this late in a while.”  
“Yes. Just couldn’t sleep.”  
“Saeyoung snoring?”  
“How did you know?” Laughing, she looked over at Saeyoung’s empty spot. “Yoosung, do you think we could all get together one day soon? It’s been awhile. Too long in fact.”  
“The whole RFA? Probably. I know I miss everyone too. And I’m sure Jaehee could use a break.”  
“We’ll have to plan something than.”  
“Definitely.” Seeing Saeyoung come into their bedroom MC quickly said goodnight to Yoosung and sat up in bed. Before she could say anything Saeyoung climbed onto their bed and buried his head into her stomach. She had been with him long enough to know he did this when he was upset.   
“Give him time love. I promise you he’ll come home.” She never knew what happened when Saeyoung first brought Saeran home knowing it wasn’t her business but she knew that when these episodes happened Saeyoung thought of back then. Curling up around her he lifted his head up just a little bit to look at her better.  
“I can’t help but worry. All I think about is him…our shared senses…ha…I’m going to be the most protective father. I feel bad for our child.”  
Running her fingers through his hair MC wished he wouldn’t hold on his feelings in and that she could help Saeran. “You’ll be the most amazing father out there.”  
“You’re too kind babe.” Growing silent he kept his head on her and became lost in his thoughts. She watched him quietly knowing this was all he needed right now, someone to be here. Watching him move his hand in front of his face he placed a finger on her stomach before he let his hand rest on her. “You’re really pregnant babe?”  
“I sure hope so, considering I’ve been so sick.”  
“We are really going to have a baby. I’m going to be a father. MC. Honestly. Do you think I can be? I mean…I don’t even.”  
“Saeyoung.” She cut him off before he could finish making him look up from his hand. “Don’t start doubting how amazing you truly are. You’ll be a great father, I promise.” Seeing him nod with a small smile she had him sit up and she rested against his body before they fell asleep for the night.  
MC watched Saeyoung making scrambled eggs for them the next morning when they heard footsteps coming from the front hallway. Seeing it was Saeran she noticed Saeyoung had stopped and was walking over to him only to stop before he got there. Watching Saeran look at both of them and leave the room MC and Saeyoung looked at each other. The look of hurt on Saeyoung’s face broke her heart.  
“Maybe he will talk to you.” Going back to the frying pan MC knew he wouldn’t talk about it further. Getting up she walked down to Saeran’s room and knocked before opening it a little to see him sitting bunched up on top of his bed.   
“Saeran? Can I come in?” Watching the half nod he gave she entered and closed the door behind her. “I’m glad you are back. Saeyoung is glad too.” Getting closer to the bed she stopped as he sprang off it and moved to the far corner of the room.  
“Please don’t come any closer. I don’t want to hurt you. Saeyoung would never forgive me if I did, or your child.”   
“Saeran. You never hurt me. I promise you. Last night you were scared, it happens, I tripped and fell. You are no monster.” Wishing he would come closer she stayed where she was. Time, she knew he needed time. “Saeran…look at me… do I look scared or hurt?” Wanting him to meet her gaze she noticed he looked up and looked away again in a moment. Seeing him move away from the wall he moved towards her only to walk past her and out the bedroom door. Following him out, they both went into the kitchen.   
“Saeran, I made breakfast, come eat. I’m sure you are hungry.” Saeyoung placed a plate down in the spot Saeran always ate at. He knew having MC talk to him would help, she was amazing.   
“I’m moving out. Before I hurt anyone. Before you throw me out.” He wasn’t angry or hurt, he didn’t want to hurt Saeyoung or MC after everything they did for him. Saeyoung dropped the plate that was just hovering over his place when he looked at his brother.  
“What? Saeran. You aren’t going to hurt either of us. And you’re my brother, you’re family, you’re all I have I could never throw you out.”   
“You have MC, and you’ll have that kid. There isn’t space for me here and you know it!” He knew Saeyoung would lie to him about throwing him out, he knew his brother was capable of lying.  
“Saeran, your brother is telling the truth, he would never throw you out.” MC stepped closer to him to place a hand on his shoulder only for him to shrug her off.   
“You both are liars. I know you guys want me out. I’m just getting in the way.” Moving away from MC he headed back to his room, Saeyoung went after him. He didn’t want to lose his brother again. Sure he had MC in his life, and he would have his child but Saeran was his twin, they were made together and the pain he went through not having him in his life was a pain he didn’t want to go through again.   
Opening the bedroom door he put his hands down on Saeran’s bag, stopping him from trying to pack it. He couldn’t believe he had gotten it out so fast, he hadn’t been in the room long. “Saeran, please. For the love of God listen to me!” Holding back his tears and anger over this disaster, over knowing his brother felt like he didn’t belong here Saeyoung wished the right words would come out. “This is your home. If you really want to move out then fine. I’ll help you find a place. I would do anything for you but don’t leave under the impression I would throw you out just because I’m starting a family with MC.” Watching Saeran fall to his knees he went over to him to pull him close.   
“I don’t want to get in your way. You have a future Saeyoung…I’m just here.” Starting to cry he covered his head in his hands not wanting to have his brother see him like this. He hated when he felt like this, like he didn’t belong. At least if he wasn’t here than he wouldn’t have to worry anyone. He didn’t feel like he did back then but he still never felt like he really belonged. Not here with Saeyoung, not with the RFA, maybe he was never really supposed to belong anywhere.   
“How could you say that? Of course you have a future and you aren’t just here. I know mom put you through hell as did Rika but that is in the past and I want you to have the brightest future out there because you deserve it. Nothing else will be good enough for you. Trust me Saeran. You belong here. Here with me. Please don’t leave. Please let me help you with whatever is going on. As a brother and as a friend I am begging you. I saw you fixed Robot Cat for MC. If you didn’t truly belong here do you think you would have bothered? You know deep down you love us just as much as we love you.” Moving his hands he looked into his eyes and hoped he could see the truth.   
“Can you help me Saeyoung? If I stay can you help me do the things I should be able to do? I miss hacking…it was all I knew…but…” Hacking was all he knew, it was the only education he ever received. Not having that made him feel like he couldn’t function. Toy making helped but he wanted to do all the things his brother could do too.   
“I can teach you anything you want. Promise. If I can’t then I’ll find someone who can.” He was determined to make things right for his brother. He was a smart kid and really was still a child at heart. After all the drugs left his body back then Saeyoung saw the eyes he remembered as a child. Saeran had asked him to teach him toy and robot building because it fascinated him and he was so good at it. He would teach him better reading skills, math, history, science, anything he wanted. He would even send him to college if he wanted, anything because they were family and all he wanted was to see Saeran smile.   
“You really want me to stay? I won’t get in the way? I can give you back this room if you need it. The couch would be okay with me.”  
“Saeran. I want you to stay, you’ll never be a burden to me I promise. MC and I are talking about room arrangements now and we might decide to move but, if you do you are coming with us. You aren’t going to be sleeping on the couch so don’t even try it. Together the three of us can figure everything out, alright. Can you give me a little faith?” Watching Saeran nod as he wiped his eyes Saeyoung did the same. He was glad they were able to have this talk. A part of him figured Saeran would be concerned about the coming child but not to the extent that it would get him thrown out.   
Saeran stood up and moved to the doorway where MC stood and put his arms around her. He wanted to thank her for worrying about him and to apologize for all the trouble he caused her. She really meant a lot to him because she was always there for him. She was the first female he knew that didn’t try to control him or beat him. She was so calming and he hated making her upset.   
“I’m glad you’re home Saeran.” Hearing those words he started crying again and moved away to compose himself. Seeing his brother and sister-in-law waiting for him they all went back into the kitchen to eat. His heart was beating rather fast right now. It probably had something to do with being around family, truly caring family. When Saeyoung asked where he stayed last night he chose not to answer not wanting to hurt him and he didn’t push it further. His brother just told him that after they ate he should go rest since he looked tired. Rika wouldn’t have asked, she wouldn’t have cared. He did everything for her, he wanted to be loved by here and she just used him, just like his mother used to keep him locked up. For the first time in his life he saw what it actually meant to be loved by someone.   
“Saeyoung, thank you. For everything.”  
0o0o0o  
Gonna stop here for now. Next chapter will pick up a bit. Maybe get Saeran to open up more. I know what I want from this story but I am not sure what style I want it in so it’s rather rough to write. But! The favorites and alerts keep me going. And thank you so much for the review VioletColor it really made my day. See you all soon.  
~Femalefighter~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Disclaimer- I own nothing!  
After breakfast everyone went into the living room to relax for a bit, no one felt like doing much since they didn’t sleep much last night. To help them relax, Saeyoung pulled out the sofa bed knowing the couch and single chair would only be so comfortable. Saeran sat in the single chair for a bit until his brother asked him to join him on the pullout, he was holding an iPod in his hands and wanting him to take an earbud. Going to ask if he should offer it to MC instead he noticed she was asleep on Saeyoung’s shoulder. Carefully climbing on the bed hoping not to wake her he took it and placed it in his ear. He didn’t know much in terms of bands but usually he enjoyed what Saeyoung played for him. Waking up a little while later MC saw the boys asleep beside her and smiled. Curling up better against Saeyoung she fell back asleep. She was so happy everything was okay now.   
MC came out of the kitchen after making a phone call to notice the living room was empty and the house was quiet. Searching for the boys she saw them in the home office working on something together. Seeing her in the doorway Saeyoung waved a wired arm at her making Saeran turn around and smile.   
“No store today?” She asked as she sat beside them. She was no designer or builder, the most she did was the books for them to keep their spending in check. Seeing both of their faces when they worked on something though made her smile. They really loved what they did.   
“Nah. Had a request though so we are trying to figure it out. Though, well, got a little side tracked. Show her Saeran.” Moving to face the computer Saeran plugged some numbers in the keyboard and the arm started to flop around making MC start to laugh. “This wasn’t what we wanted to happen. But. Well…it was pretty funny.” Turning the arm off Saeran took it from his brother to look over the wires and see where they had gone wrong. Usually they didn’t have that big of an issue with wiring and commands.   
“Did you guys accept that drone offer from that company Jumin knows?” She asked.   
“I didn’t want to. Really wanted to stay away from powerful companies for a bit. But…they insisted…they tripled my normal asking rate.” Saeyoung went back to working on his current project while they talked. He was so used to multitasking he never skipped a beat.   
“I wonder why they insisted on you. I mean…that’s a lot of money.” MC didn’t have to look at the figures to know the nice bonus their bank account would see from this job, and there were other makers in the field so they could have gone elsewhere.  
“Yea, I am curious myself but I trust Jumin so I’d rather not do any digging.” He knew he could if he truly wanted to. He hadn’t hacked in years but he still knew how and if he personally didn’t want to he knew Vanderwood could. He truly wanted to get away from all of that though and live a good wholesome life. Save all the hacking for the movies. Feeling MC kiss his cheek he smiled happy to know she supported him.   
“Well I’ll leave you two alone. I just came in to tell you Saeyoung that I made an appointment with a doctor tomorrow. If you need me I’ll be out back raking. Try not to break anything.” Getting up she left them alone. Not getting far though she heard a mechanical swirling sound and Saeran telling his brother to turn it off.   
MC loved Saeyoung, truly she did. Right now though, she was going to kill him. She understood needing a break from why they couldn’t get their machine to work but why did he have to make her life more difficult? And he was such a child, jumping into the pile of leaves she made. Now she had to clean them up again. As angry as she was though with him he did look rather cute with leaves in his hair, they almost matched in color. Taking the rake from her he cleaned up his mess and started to bag them for her.   
“You know, I could make something to do all these little chores for you.” He told her as he closed up one of the bags.  
“I don’t mind doing this though. And I don’t know. I’ve seen what you are working on.” Seeing him look at her with a playful hurt in eyes she smiled.   
“I’ve never had a programming issue like this before it’s going to drive me crazy. I can’t understand why none of the coding wants to work right.” Both stopped as they saw a flash in the corner of their eyes. Seeing it come from the house Saeyoung bolted to the house. MC was right behind him worried Saeran was in hurt in whatever happened. Coming to the office she stopped to see Saeran standing in the room unharmed. Looking over his shoulder still holding a fire extinguisher he looked at Saeyoung and said.  
“I didn’t fix it.” Saeyoung quickly went over to him and made sure he was alright.   
“What the hell happened? Where did that flash come from?” Saeran put down the fire extinguisher and picked up the now charred arm. He tried to explain that the coding was way off apparently though this time when he tried to activate the arm it didn’t move it just blew up. Saeyoung sat at his desk opening all of his programs trying to figure out what the issue was. Never before had he dealt with such an issue trying to make a stupid simple robot. It wasn’t even anything fancy. While he tried to figure it out Saeran went back to the work space to rebuild the arm. MC left them to their own devices though she wanted to stay close incase anything else decided to blow up.   
Relaxing with Robot Cat in the living room MC heard her phone go off, it was a message from Jaehee. Apparently Yoosung had gotten in contact with her about them all getting together and she wanted to try to set up a day they all could. Jumin had been really busy with meetings overseas so they weren’t planning a party yet so this was the only way they would see each other. As far as MC knew they had nothing going on that would stop Jaehee’s planning. Figuring the boys weren’t going leave the workshop until they solved the problem she invited everyone here whenever they were all free. She wouldn’t get them out of the house but she could get them to the kitchen. Saeran liked food and Saeyoung liked to follow his brother, it was a win win for everyone. Feeling nauseous again she was really glad she wasn’t talking to Jaehee as she sat up. She loved the RFA, she just wasn’t ready to tell them she was expecting.   
By the end of the day Saeyoung had solved the problem and they had completed the project a customer had requested. All that was left was the drone. He was going to work on it at the store though since he would have to go there tomorrow anyway and open the shop, even if he joined MC at the doctors Saeran could manage it well enough without him for a little bit. He knew he wasn’t crazy about being in charge but he could do it. Plus, he really didn’t want to build the drone in his house. Not only was it more complex than the simple toys they made here but he didn’t want it hooked up and have someone watching his place. He hadn’t worked for the agency in years and Vanderwood would never disclose his location but knowing a big corporation wanted his skills for something made his senses go on a higher alert. He wasn’t going to take any chances. Not to mention their father was still a major political figure, he did not want anyone to dig up things about himself or his brother.   
Hearing plans of the RFA trying to gather for an afternoon at the very least the guys were excited for that. Nothing was set yet but it was nice knowing they were all trying to meet up. Saeran had never admitted it but he liked being around all of them. He knew what he had done to them but they didn’t seem to hold it against him and they invited him to their parties and made him an official member. They were the reason he owned a nice vest and tie in the closet. Plus, he got along well with Yoosung.  
Before they settled for the night the three of them were relaxing, watching the news. Saeyoung and MC were talking about the plan for tomorrow with her appointment and leaving Saeran in charge. He was really excited for his brother to be starting a family. He didn’t see it at first, it didn’t seem like this really exciting thing but thinking more on it he was really happy for the both of them. They were going to be amazing parents. Hearing them talk about it though a thought came to mind.  
“You know, it’s probably twins.”  
0o0o0  
I wasn’t really going to end it here but I have to get ready for work. I am hoping I can update again tonight/tomorrow but it depends on my work schedule really. You guys are amazing with all the favorites and follows.  
~Femalefighter~


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Disclaimer-I own nothing!  
Saeyoung and MC just looked at each other before they looked over at Saeran.  
“What?” Saeyoung had to ask his brother to repeat what he said for he thought he was hearing things.  
“You’re joking right?” Realizing his brother was serious right now Saeran just sighed and dropped his head, ashamed he was related to the other. “It’s a known fact that twins are more likely to have twins. It’s almost genetic.”  
“I thought chances were higher if we came from twins. Like if our parents were or something.”  
“Who knows, they might be.” Saeran just shrugged not really knowing much about their father. Their mother always said he was powerful and could take them away if they went outside but he really didn’t know anything else. He didn’t even know much about their mother. It wasn’t like he cared enough to ask and it wasn’t like they saw others around the house. Saeyoung looked over at MC quickly before looking down at her stomach. This was something he was not ready for. MC watched as Saeyoung’s mind was turning, she could smell his panic. Watching him quickly get up and brush himself off he looked over at his wife and brother.   
“Well…it’s late, I’m exhausted from today; I am going to bed.” Before either of them could say anything he was out of the room and you could hear him close their bedroom door.   
“I’m sorry MC. I didn’t mean to start trouble. It was just something that seemed obvious to me.” Saeran felt bad for opening his mouth though he couldn’t believe his brother was starting to panic, or that the thought never crossed his mind.   
“No need to feel sorry. We will find out tomorrow for sure I guess. And, well, the thought occurred to me too. I was with you; I figured he would have realized the chance already.” Getting up she knew she should go talk to him. “Good night Saeran. Pleasant dreams.” Kissing his cheek she left the living room to notice their bedroom door was open. Going to the workshop she figured he would be here. This was his man cave after all. Seeing the door closed but light coming through the bottom she opened it to see him tinkering with scrap pieces. “Babe? Do you want to talk?”   
Hearing her voice his head snapped up from what he was working on. He was definitely worried, usually he didn’t look up from his projects when she talked to him.   
“I’m alright. Why wouldn’t I be? Just realized I had a few things to finish before tomorrow.” Going back to what he was working on he loved the feel of the metal and wires in his hands. Nothing brought him more peace than when he was working. It didn’t have to be anything fancy for his body to be happy. Feeling MC put her arms around her he stopped what he was doing.  
“I get why you would be worried. But, I think it will be okay. Unless it is something else that you are worried about.”  
“I’m not hiding anything from you I promise.” Pulling her around him he had her sit on his lap. “Just excited and nervous I think. But, it’s hard to explain I guess.” Giving her lips another kiss MC could feel something was definitely on his mind. Maybe it was just the prospect of fatherhood. He had mentioned that he used to look up to V as a father figure but then everything happened and he learned the truth of his death. He became so conflicted during that time and how to proceed and feel that he had told her he felt so alone. She knew he could have talked to the other members but they didn’t know the truth so he had no one to confide in but her. She knew her family loved him and was there for him but that wouldn’t replace what he lost.  
“I promise you Saeyoung. You are going to be the most amazing father this world has ever known. And even if it’s tough with twins we will manage because we have each other.” Placing her head on his shoulder she softly spoke in his ear making him pull her tighter to his body. It seemed she found what was bothering him.   
The next morning the boys had gone off to the shop leaving MC to finish up some things around the house. She could have gone with them as she usually did but she noticed she really needed to do laundry and the house could use some light cleaning. Hearing Robot Cat behind her playing the radio as she requested she felt she accomplished a lot before her appointment. Her ultimate goal was to keep doing what she was doing just making some modifications so she wouldn’t harm the child, the last thing she wanted was for Saeran to pick up her slack. She would never ask him too of course but she noticed he always felt inclined to do more when she was unable. She learned this right before the last party when she was so busy getting the last things in place with Jaehee and Jumin. Saeran stayed quietly in the background making sure there was food made for her to just eat and that the house didn’t look like a disaster. They both knew Saeyoung should have been the one to do those things but he was usually busy working or the reason the house looked a mess. After she lifted her head from the toilet for the tenth time today she stopped to think about that. Perhaps Saeran felt he couldn’t really leave here. Maybe the situation was reversed and he was really looking after for Saeyoung instead of Saeyoung looking after him.  
Getting picked up for her appointment, MC could tell Saeyoung was still nervous about things. She expected it though, first time parents were always nervous about things. She wasn’t a genius but she knew that much. Placing her hand on top of his while it rested on the gear shift she tried to get him to relax. It didn’t take long to be seen after all the paperwork was filled out and the preliminary screening was done so she could have a chart made. Laying back once the doctor came in she looked over at Saeyoung and smiled, she could tell he was a bunch of emotions right now, scared and excited seemed to be the two most obvious ones though. Honestly, she was too. She knew twins could be a handful as it was and then you had the fact that Saeyoung was the father, but, she wasn’t going to start panicking because they didn’t know if it was twins or not.   
Watching the monitor as the ultrasound took place MC could feel Saeyoung squeeze her hand tighter. Looking over she could see his eyes were glistening, he was excited. That was what she wanted to see from him. She knew this both a scary and exciting time but she wanted them to enjoy the coming months as much as they could.   
“Well congratulations MC, you are nine weeks pregnant.” Hearing the doctor speak both looked up from each other and back over to the screen.   
“And so far everything looks good?”  
“Yes. I don’t see any signs of growth problems and your numbers are looking good.” Both looked back at each other with smiles on their faces before they looked back at the doctor when they heard the words, “there is one thing though.”   
Saeyoung held the shop door open for MC as they came back from her appointment. Hearing the chime go off Saeran looked up too see them in the doorway. He was glad they were back because he really hated running the shop.   
“How did it go?” He asked as he fixed a shelf arrangement. Seeing them both look at each other and MC half smile he already knew. “I’m really not surprised. And you shouldn’t be either Saeyoung. We are identical twins it’s going to be more common for us. They are identical too right?”  
“That’s what it looks like.” Saying nothing more he went to the back to get to work. MC sat behind the counter to pull up the sales for the day and do some basic daily accounting.   
“He is terrified and maybe I’m just a horrible wife but, I think it’s cute.” She said with a small chuckle. She knew there was something specific though that was getting to him though he wouldn’t say what it was. They didn’t say anything more on the subject as a customer walked in and they did what they had to do.  
That night MC was already half asleep when she felt Saeyoung finally come to bed. Feeling his body slid in behind her, her eyes opened as he pulled her closer to him. Shutting them again she had a smile on her face. No matter what he was worried about they would work together on it, maybe it was a shared fear, or maybe it had something to do with his past. Either way their love for each other and their coming future would help them be the best parents they could be. And they weren’t alone with their concerns they were sure. While their friends weren’t parents they knew they could go to them for advice or to talk to them if they just needed to vent. Everything would be okay she was sure of it.   
0o0o0o  
Happy Thanksgiving to those in the US. I am so thankful for the support. It truly means a lot to me. Busy weekend for me but I am hoping to update sometime before Monday.   
~Femalefighter~


End file.
